


Sweetheart

by purrrminty



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, akaashi is mentioned like once lol, theres some cuddles at the end, u make friendship bracelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty
Summary: making friendship bracelets with bokuto but you both get a lil distracted
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sweetheart

“Pull it over and under. Then pull it through like this.” you demonstrate how to form the knot and look over to watch him. “Like this?” He copies your previous movements. “Yeah! You’re doing really good! Do it one more time and then I’ll help you with the next strand.” His eyes light up at your praise and he turns back to work at the threads you taped down for him. As you watch him form the next few knots you feel at ease. Soft music playing around you, a full stomach from the food you two cooked together, and a cup of tea you were previously nursing all help you relax. 

You’re pulled back to reality and turn back towards your own bracelet. Over, under, through, pull. Over, under, through, pull. Relying on pure muscle memory, your mind starts to drift off. Bokuto ends up crossing your mind and you find yourself distracted by just the thought of how cute he is. It’s hard not to think of him, though. Especially with him sitting right next to you.

Sneaking a peak at him, just to see his progress, you see his focused face and can’t help but get distracted. Your chest tightens when you see how cute he is. Before you can call an ambulance for your oncoming heart attack, he looks over at you. You decide you’d rather he not call you out on staring so you quickly say, “You’re doing so well, Bo!” A million thanks are already being sent to Akaashi mentally for telling you to praise Bokuto if he needs a distraction. His face lights up and as much as it pains you to look away, you really should stop before he does call you out on it. While you would really like to burn the image of his smile into your mind, you turn back to continue working. 

He, however, doesn’t stop staring at you. Your attention is now fully turned back to your bracelet and you continue your previous motions. When he doesn’t stop staring at you and you can’t take his gaze anymore you turn back to him. “You okay, Bo?” His eyes widen and he nods his head.

“You look really pretty, y’know?” He says all of the sudden. “Eh? Thanks?” You feel embarrassment creep up your neck and turn away. His mood drops at your response and he pouts. Now you’re really confused.

You decide that the bracelets can wait and if your threads get messed up? Eh, it adds more personality. You crawl over to him, wrap your arms around his neck, and nuzzle into his neck. He wraps his arms around your torso as you run your fingers through his hair. 

The bracelets cross your mind and you reluctantly pull away. Bokuto starts to pout and tries to pull you back. You stop him by saying, “Y’know if we finish we can match.” His eyes widen and he grins before returning to his bracelet with a newfound vigor. You laugh at his antics and turn back to yours. After he’s tied his last knot you help him tie off the threads and put it on. You place your own on your wrist and pull it taught. 

Bokuto lays back and pulls you down next to him. The warmth of the pillows and blankets surround you. He shifts closer until he’s right against your side. Your hand finds his own and he holds it up so you can see the matching bracelets.

“I love you.” He rubs circles into the back of your hand. Your heart swells and a smile graces your face. “I love you too, Bo”

**Author's Note:**

> hes such a cutie 10/10 would make a friendship bracelet with him


End file.
